gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navo History
Redirect to Navo Anquieta Page for more information =Historical Overview= Formed from: Ancient Civilization Date of establishment: 9,040 Years Ago - 7,040 B.C. Date of fragmentation: 9,101 Years Ago - 7,101 B.C. Date of recognition: 8,305 Years Ago - 6,305 B.C. Date of restoration: 7,894 Years Ago - 5,894 B.C. Major Era(s): Ancient-Wraith War, Exodus of Pegasus to Milk Way Era, Exodus to Andromeda Era, Establishment Era, Halen-Alteran Alliance Era, Hathgor-H/A Alliance War Era, Fragmentation Era, Recognition Era, Altearian Empire Era, Pathosa Reformation Era, Restoration Era, Taurian Era (Current Era) =History of the Navo Anquieta= Ancient-Wraith War Era Exodus of Pegasus to Milky Way With the Ancients himiliating defeat against the Wraith. The citizens of Atlantis return to Earth and abandon Atlantis. Once they arrived back to Earth they found there outpost covered with Ice with power scarse. The Ancients shut down the stargate to perserve power. They search the outpost for anything useful, they found several labortories, a main power conduit, and a gateship. Moros mysteriously collapsed telling that Janus is incharge of there people now and he ascended. Janus shocked that he was incharge of his people. He tells them they will become a great people of explorers and great thinkers. As they explored more of the outpost they find a table storing valiable information. Information where there old technology location is and is still operational. Janus leads a small crew to retrieve these old technologies. Beneath the outpost is a room discovered by an ancient and his collegues. The room was empty but they found that a block of ice was lighting up the room, the collegues try to break it open. Janus returns with DNA sesequencer and exploring they found a secret vault full of blueprints and texts. The collegues managed to break through the ice and there they found a active ZPM, they quickly put it in the main power conduit. The ZPM powered the whole outpost. Once Janus returned, he notice how bright the station was and he and his people went into a large room to celebrate on the collegues discovery. Janus went to work on understanding the blueprints he discovered and they were blueprints for a molecular construction device and a alteran ship. Another fellow Ancient completed the Molecular construction device. Janus wanted to build the ship but they were having problems of there own. The Ancients were ascending incredibly fast. Janus thought he would not see the day his people will rise to form a new empire, but he noticed that there are a vast number of humans living on the planet. He devised a plan to use the DNA resequencer to turn the humans into pre-ascended ancients. Janus was the head project leader of the transformation of humans and the construction of there new ship. Over the course of the year, Janus tranformed 5,000 humans into hybrids of both ancient and human traits. Janus took the first human to be transformed to be his apprentice named Primigenes (first born). Primigenes continued to learn and took on the project to convert more humans into hybrid ancients as Janus lead them to construct the ship. The ship took a looking of a Aurora class warship but it was much larger and contained the vitals to the ancients. It was also equiped with FTL engines and Janus upgraded the ships hull to absorb solar light or any energy based substance and turn that into energy for the ship. The ship is able to carry 50,000 passengers but the crew will only require one as it will be controlled by a control chair. Primigenes converted over 30,000 humans into hybrid ancients. The outpost has grown into a city with there ship beneath it; still under construction. Janus is the last remaining Lantean in the outpost after the others took the gateship and left as they were feeling unwelcome with the rising population of hybrid ancients. The others landed in a area in North America to live out the rest of there lives. Janus didnt felt alone as he had Primigenes. Janus also noticed how special these hybrids were and how confident they were. He saw a great potential in them that they will not make the same mistakes his ancestors once did and he gave them a name, he named the hybrid ancients Navo's. Exodus to Andromeda Janus ascended leaving Primigenes in charge of the Navo. The Navo held its first coucil meeting. A twelve member council where each representative represents its job such as engineering, doctors, or military. Each member signed an oath that no representative will not gain political power of its peers or over the Navo people. The Navo military is few serving to protect the Navo. The explorer representative stated that they should use the stargate on board there ship, the Janus; to travel in search of other technologies or other friendly people to join them. Without showing disrespect the council agreed. The stargate on board the Janus turned and activated, a explorer team with a few security personal joined them to an ancient outpost. Once they got there they found the Unas people scavenging the ruins. The leader of the team went up to them to talk to them since they were the first alien race they have seen. The Unas talked and said they were the Gou'ald. The leader showed the Unas a life scanner he brought with him. With the Unas shocked they attacked him and killed him. The security personal held a line to protect the explorer team as they ran for the stargate. The explorer team arrived at the gate but the security team were quickly overwelmed, the explorer team had no choice but to leave them. As thousands to tens of thousands ran to the stargate, a Unas managed to get through before the stargate shut down cutting the rest of them off. Once the explorer team arrived at the Janus without the Security team, until the Unas came through. A fellow security guard rushed and tackled the Unas to the ground hand cuffing him. The Military and diplomatic representative arrived at the cell the Unas was in. Both of them asked questions on who he was, who his people are and why they attacked them. The Unas replied that he is a Gou'ald and that they want there advanced technology for enslaving all to be the master species. The representatives left the cell and demanded that the council to take security protocals. And for that they should get another stargate for off world purposes and shut down the stargate on board the Janus. The council agreed to both terms and wanted to talk to a Unas representative about peace. A Navo dropship returned with another stargate and placed it in the outpost main hall and shutted down the stargate aboard the Janus. A negotiator was sent through the main hall stargate, he didnt return for several hours and once he did return, he was badly injured. He said that there are millions of them, planning for an attack. The Military representative and the chief of security, Cupeta Lauren advise the council they should begin evacuating the outpost and get everyone on board the Janus and prepare to leave Earth. Security stations will be placed to stop the Unas from getting to the Janus. The science representative, Olmin Riverious, stated that when the Janus leaves the outpost and that it will cause the complete destruction of the outpost and that if anyone was left behind they will not survive. Cupeta Lauren volunteered to stay behind to get everyone aboard the Janus and to sacrifice her life for the Navo. The next day, full evacuation plans were given out. Everyone was boarding the Janus with there families and personal belongings. Scientists and Engineers brought all there research and data on board the Janus including the Molecular construction device and the DNA resequencer. Military brought any powerful weapon such as drones and powerful particle weapons on board. Every department was ready to leave the outpost. Cupeta Lauren was in the main hall with her security forces getting anything that might be valuable to bring until the stargate started the turn. The stargate was active but nothing came through. Cupeta called the Janus asking if any off world team was returning. The Janus replied that everyone in the whole outpost beside your security team was on board the Janus. Cupeta replied to begin take off. A mass of Unas forces swarmed through the stargate. Cupeta gave orders for Navo security to regroup at the Janus. Hundreds of Janus were swarming out of the stargate that the security team had to break off from the fighting and run for there lives. With the Unas much faster, most of the security team were caught and killed on sight. Once Cupeta arrived at the last checkpoint, she saw the faces of her men and that she tells them to leave but they refuse. Cupeta advises the Janus to take off without them but the airlock doors open and out came the Military representative and his team telling everyone to on the Janus. The military representative was the last to enter the airlock as the swarm of Unas makes the corner. The Gou'ald were too late. The Janus activates its shields and engines. It shields push the ceiling up and that its going through the floor of the outpost. And now the ice, the Janus started to shake but it managed to push through the ice and break free into the atmosphere. A ancient woman who has been living in the artic watches the Janus rise from the ice and activates its engines to enter orbit. She looks down and sees the former outpost caving in on itself from the ice. The Navo on board the Janus suspect thousands of Unas's died in the collapse but some 50 Navo security men lost there lives to protect the Navo. A Navo man named Quintus who is the pilot in the control chair will take command of the ship. The Janus enters the solar systems star to gain enough energy for a jump into FTL. Quintus asks for coordinance, and then Olmin Riverious gave him coordinance for a unknown galaxy from when the great ancestors arrived in the Milky Way they passed by a great galaxy, called Andromeda. The Janus predicted the galaxies location and programmed it into the FTL drive and then the Janus jumped into FTL. Two weeks past and the Janus arrived on the outskirts of the Andromeda, allowing everyone to look out the window to see the massive galaxy. Primigenes asked to search for any habital planets and set a course. The found a planet like Earth but much bigger and that it was close the galaxies core. Primigenes asked Quintus to set a course to that planet. The travel time would be a day, everyone on board the Janus prepared there belongings and took classes by there security personal to survive as a safety percaution. They have arrived at there designated planet. The Janus made scannes for a flat area with lots of clean H20. Once the perfect spot was found, Primigenes gave the order for landing. Landing was rough but a security team was sent down first to check for anything dangerous, the leader was Cupeta and she gave the order the air is fresh and the water is clean like Earth. The area was a green field then surrounded by woods but he green field was next to a mountain with a massive waterfall pushing out clean water. Cupeta says its perfect. The Janus opened its airlocks and ramps came down and the Navo people marched out of the Janus. Everyone was calling it Home on how much it resembles Earth. The council held a public meeting that they will declare this world as there new Navo home and that they will call it Thallasia. Establishment Era Halen-Alteran Alliance Era Hathgor-Halen/Alteran Alliance War Era Fragmentation Era Recognition Era Altearian Empire Age Exploration Era Pathosa Reformation Age Restoration Era Rutilan Aevium (Golden Age)